This invention relates generally to ring-like objects designed to be worn as jewelry, and more particularly to rings which are enabled to be releasably opened for fitting about a portion of the wearer's body, e.g. finger, and which are resistant to accidental opening.
Conventional finger rings or other jewelry arranged to be worn about a portion of the body must have a sufficient diameter to slide over the knuckle or other bony protuberance adjacent the point at which the ring is to be worn. Normally, such action does not present any problem since the difference in diameter between the bony protuberance, e.g., knuckle, and the portion on which the ring is worn is sufficient so that a properly fitted ring is comfortable to wear, put on and remove. However, there are numerous individuals who, for a variety of reasons, such as bone fractures, arthritis, etc., have enlarged knuckles or other protuberances which prevent their wearing of conventional jewelry.
The prior art includes adjustable, expandable and openable jewelry rings. For example, some of the prior art discloses rings which are adjustable in size through a specific range. Such rings are limited to a fixed expansion and are hence adapted to permanently remain one particular size. They are also generally constructed so that they can expand only to a limited degree, thus, limiting the size of a knuckle or other protuberance over which they may fit. The prior art also discloses openable rings which are designed for repeated openings. However, many of these rings are constructed and designed so that they pinch the wearer's skin when they are closed.
Examples of prior art adjustable or openable ring-like jewelry are found in the Netherlands patent No. 87,327 (Goldrick) and the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 804,137 (Kent), 1,296,435 (Schmidt), 3,204,426 (Armstrong), 3,221,514 (Newman), 3,465,563 (Baker), and 3,736,770 (Kelrick).
While prior art rings are generally suitable for their intended purposes, they still leave much to be desired from the standpoint of utility, ability to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and resistance to accidental opening.